1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image forming apparatus capable of forming a multicolor image, more particularly, it relates to a color image forming apparatus capable of registering desired colors in advance.
2. Description of Related Art
In European Patent Publication No. 0 292 212 A2, there is disclosed a color image forming apparatus which reads a monocolor or multicolor image and outputs it as a desired color image. According to the apparatus, an operator can register desired colors in advance and use them later in image forming. Whereby, the monocolor or multicolor document image can be converted into the registered color image desired by the operator. It is also possible to designate a desired area in the document image and convert the image therein intot he registered color image.
In the apparatus disclosed, however, since no one knows what colors have been registered but the operator who has registered the desired colors, trial copying is necessary, and thus the features of the apparatus can not be fully utilized. Since a plurality of colors are registered, the trial copying must be repeated, which results in a gross waste. Moreover, even the operator who has registered the colors may forget the registered colors as the time elapses, which results in same inconvenience.